1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of carrying cases. More particularly, the disclosure relates to carrying cases for storage, transport and display of hair styling and other cosmetology equipment.
2. Background Art
Professional hair stylists spend significant sums of money on their cosmetology equipment. They frequently carry this expensive equipment around. Independent stylists generally bring their cosmetology equipment to and from their client's work sites each day. Even stylists who work at a station in a salon generally carry their equipment back and forth each day because they do not want to leave their expensive equipment at the salon overnight.
Some stylists use a gym bag to carry their equipment. Gym bags generally do not have sufficient cushioning to protect the individual pieces from each other and from external impact. Additionally, gym bags generally do not have sufficient partitioning to allow for organization of the equipment for easy storage and retrieval. Furthermore, gym bags do not project the professional and sophisticated image that cosmetologists generally want to convey to their clientele.
It is desirable for bags to provide convenient transportation of cosmetology equipment, efficient access to that equipment, and protection of that equipment from damage or breakage.